Traditional indoor units include the one including a housing accommodating therein an air delivery fan and having a discharge opening for blowing out an airflow generated by the air delivery fan; and a fan guard assembly disposed between the air delivery fan and the discharge opening in the housing. The fan guard assembly is to prevent a hand or the like from being inadvertently inserted towards the air delivery fan. Such a fun guard assembly is structured in general by a plurality of longitudinal crosspieces extending in a longitudinal direction, which are aligned parallel to one another, and transversal crosspieces aligned parallel to one another, in a direction substantially perpendicular to an alignment direction of the longitudinal crosspieces.
For example, the traditional fan guard assembly may be a hole penetration type in which the transversal crosspieces penetrate through holes formed on the longitudinal crosspieces, or an insertion type (see Patent Document 1, for example) in which the longitudinal crosspieces are provided with recesses for holding the transversal crosspieces and the transversal crosspieces are inserted into these recesses.